


In Memoriam

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Eruri Week 2019, M/M, Marriage, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: On the event of his death, Erwin left all that he owned to Levi.





	In Memoriam

Levi honestly didn't know what to do with the money that Erwin left him. In between preparing Paradis for war with the enemies beyond the ocean, rebuilding the Survey Corps, finding the courage to retrieve Erwin's body and sorting cleaning their room, he hadn't given it much thought. Erwin didn't come from a wealthy family but he had saved up his money from the last twenty-plus years of serving the Survey Corps and along with the small inheritance received as he came of age and his own frugal living style the former Commander had accumulated a surprisingly small fortune; which was enough that if Levi retired right now, he'll be able to retire comfortably for a couple of lifetimes.

Yet that didn't seem appropriate, Levi floated the idea of donating the money to an act that was worthy and represented everything Erwin stood for.

He got the idea when he finally talked himself to clear their old room. While he was picking up Erwin's books and storing them in a crate; among them was Erwin's old notebook when he was a student in his father's classroom. Levi remembered Erwin admitting to him that had he not have a reason to join the Survey Corps he would have followed in his father's footsteps and became a teacher; staring at Erwin's old book with his writing, Levi struggled not to let the tears fall from his eyes. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

The approval process didn't take too long, Historia authorised Levi's plan immediately and even offered the funds to construct the building, but Levi refused he had more than enough, no Erwin gave him more than enough.

* * *

In a few months, the building was completed and it was ready for its first students. Levi touched the plaque in front of the school and bought his hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss. He hoped that Erwin will be happy with the decision. He then whispered the words that were written in the plaque: 

_"This School For The Underprivileged Is Named After Erwin Smith, The 13th Commander Of The Survey Corps, The Hope of Mankind. A Good Son and a Loyal Friend and a Beloved Husband..._

_Give Your Hearts!"_

\- The End 


End file.
